Regresa
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: House pierde la memoria y descubre que su vida no es tan genial y hará algo al respecto!XD


**Hellouuuuuu chicas les dejo un fic uyyyyyyyy que tenía un tiempo escondido en mi lap XDD es un fic corto que espero que al menos les alegre el día XDD que lo disfruten **

Cuddy caminaba a pasos acelerados por los pasillos del hospital, los minutos se le hacían eternos aun no podía creer lo que Wilson le había dicho minutos atrás…

Flashback…

-Dr. Cuddy… atendió rápidamente el teléfono

-Cuddy… no sé cómo decirte esto… ni yo mismo lo creo… decía por demás alterada la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-que pasa Wilson?... respondió alarmada…

-es House… en este momento lo trasladan para acá… tuvo un accidente en la moto… y al parecer fue grave… esto último lo decía consternado

- y como está el?... por dios! Wilson habla…

-aun no lo sé… solo me dijeron que ya vienen para acá…

Cuddy colgó el teléfono y se dirigió inmediatamente a donde sabia que iban a llevar a House, traía su bata puesta… definitivamente intervendría como en anteriores ocasiones lo había hecho para salvarle la vida… al llegar ahí… lo que vio la dejo helada… un House sangrando del rostro por el derrape de la moto, un brazo que a simple vista se veía que estaba roto, pero lo más alarmante un House inconsciente… se quedo estática sin reacción, hasta que el ruido de la camilla bajando de la ambulancia la hizo salir del transe…

-como está?... enseguida cuestiono a los paramédicos

Los paramédicos poco le supieron explicar salvo las heridas superficiales... por lo que Cuddy ordeno un examen exhaustivo… que revelo que si bien las heridas de House no ponían en peligro su vida, estaba en estado de coma debido al fuerte golpe recibido en la cabeza…

Cuddy estuvo día y noche pegada a House solo descansaba cuando Wilson la convencía de irse a casa o el deber la llamaba para regresar y dar un vistazo a los pendientes del hospital… luego de 3 semanas de completa incertidumbre y donde las heridas de House sanaban favorablemente…

-ya regrese… como estas?... mientras le tocaba la cara con sus manos … -hoy no hubo tanto trabajo... no como el que estamos acostumbrados sonrió… sabes? Hoy un paciente pregunto por ti… al parecer venia a un chequeo que tenias pendiente con el… no quiso que nadie más lo revisara y se marcho... a saber que tendría… House... tienes que despertar… el hospital te necesita… yo te necesito… suspiro…

En ese instante y sin que supiera a ciencia cierta porque, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios… tímidamente se alejo…

-perdón… no debí de haber hecho esto… aunque conociéndote no creo que te haya importado... sonrió… -recuerdas tus bromas?... todo lo que hemos pasado en este hospital?... cuando me apuntaste con un rayo laser y que yo hablaba con los benefactores? O cuando gritaste que no podía destruir tu amor por aquella chica que estaba enamorada de ti? ... sonrió… - tienes que despertar… sin ti mi vida es muy aburrida…

De pronto Cuddy derramo una lagrima que rápidamente quito de su mejilla con las manos… no soporto mas y salió de ahí…

Al anochecer cuando Cuddy estaba por salir de su oficina una enfermera la detuvo…

-Dra. Cuddy…

-si?..

-el Dr. Wilson la está buscando dice que es urgente…

Cuddy se imagino lo peor y fue casi corriendo hasta donde estaba House… al llegar ahí…

-qué pasa?... cuestiono alarmada

-está despertando… decía un Wilson sonriendo mientras observaba los movimientos de su amigo…

House movía los dedos de las manos muy lentamente… su brazo aunque ya estaba sano, al no haberlo movido durante días le provocaba dolor, parecía desorientado y trataba de hablar cosa que se le dificultaba mucho…

-tranquilo… no hables… decia Cuddy con una sonrisa ante el hecho

-yo… justo trataba de decir algo cuando Wilson lo interrumpió

-Cuddy tiene razón… no hables… deja que recuperes tus fuerzas… ahora solo descansa… ya mañana podrás decirnos todo lo que quieras…

House asintió con la cabeza extrañado y cerro los ojos tratando de dormir… Cuddy se quedo toda la noche con el… al despertar por la mañana…

-buenos días… como te sientes?...decía una Cuddy ansiosa de que volviera en si

-yo… no sé qué hago aquí… aun podía notar Cuddy que seguía desorientado

-tuviste un accidente en tu moto… estuviste en coma 2 semanas… nos diste un susto terrible… fingía enojo…

-y usted quién es?... decia House mirándola extrañado…

Cuddy se sorprendió…

-sabes quién eres?... cuestiono enseguida

-si…

-cuál es tu nombre?...

House solo la observaba sin decir ninguna palabra…

-no me recuerdas?... no sabes quién soy?...

-lo siento no…

-House es una de tus bromas?... porque de verdad no es graciosa…

-no sé quién es usted!… alzo la voz

Cuddy pudo observar la cara de angustia de House… de pronto supo que no era ninguna de sus bromas…

-Yo soy la Dra. Cuddy estas en el hospital Princeton Plainsboro… y prosiguió a revisarlo… mientras con su linterna checaba los ojos de House… pensaba en como sobrellevar a un House sin memoria… -no te preocupes pronto recordaras todo… sonrió tratando de darle ánimos

Cuddy le mando hacer una tomografía que fue revisada por Foreman… luego de consultarlo con el equipo también… dedujo que la pérdida de memoria bien podría durar días o meses, pero que poco a poco iba a recobrarla… después de este diagnostico Cuddy visito a House un poco temerosa de interactuar con un House nuevo…

-hola, puedo pasar?... mientras se asomaba por la puerta

-si…claro… viene a revisarme doctora?... cuestiono algo ingenuo

-no... yo solo vine a visitarte… se sentó en el sofá aun lado de su cama

-porque?..

-porque qué?

-porque viene a visitarme… me imagino que tendrá otros pacientes…

-tú eres Gregory House… eres medico de este hospital

-yo era medico?... decía sorprendido

-lo eres… uno de los mejores debo decir… yo soy Lisa Cuddy … la decana del hospital

- eso quiere decir que… tu eres mi jefa entonces

-no solo eso… somos amigos… nos conocemos desde hace años…

-y mi familia?... tengo esposa? Hijos?... de pronto parecía querer saberlo todo en segundos…

-no… sonrió un poco…

Cuddy sabia que el verdadero house jamás haría esas preguntas…

- tú no estás casado… tampoco tienes hijos, tienes a tu madre que está lejos de aquí ahora… ya fue avisada y llegara en 2 días, no quisimos alarmarla hasta que despertaras…

Cuddy pudo observar la cara de angustia de House…

- sé que no suena muy bien pero…

-no suena muy bien?... estoy solo… como es que puedo vivir así... algo afligido

-de verdad… tu vida es grandiosa… eres un doctor sumamente respetado, salvas vidas… tienes un gran amigo que es Wilson ya vendrá aquí contigo luego...

-un amigo?... solo un amigo?... decía casi reprochando

-el vale por miles… de eso estoy segura… de verdad House… tienes una buena vida…

-cuando recobrare la memoria?...

-no desesperes… poco a poco iras recordando… solo hay que tener algo de paciencia… trataba de tranquilizarlo…

Después de pasar un rato con House… esta vez fue Wilson quien lo visito…

- hola House… como te sientes?

-tú debes de ser Wilson…

- así es… como lo supiste?

-porque me dijeron que solo tengo un amigo…

-gracias… decía Wilson fingiendo enojo… como te sientes?...

-estoy confundido...

-no te desesperes pronto empezaras a recordar…

-no es por eso que estoy confundido...

-entonces?

-vino a verme la Dra. Cuddy... me conto como era mi vida… y no puedo creer que viva así…

-así como?...

-solo!... si de verdad eres mi amigo dime… de verdad no tengo o tuve esposa novia… alguien?

-tuviste a Stacy

-quien es Stacy? … háblame de ella…

De pronto House parecía interesado por el tema…

-estuvieron años juntos… es abogada y ahora está felizmente casada con otro hombre…

-mmmm…alguien más en la lista?

-tuviste ah… de pronto Wilson guardo silencio

-a quien?...

-no… no puedo decirte…

-porque no puedes decirme?...

-porque aun no has aceptado que la amas…ambos sabemos que la amas pero… tú no has hecho algo al respecto… y si te dijera ahora su nombre te estaría influenciando… ya iras recordando tu solo…

House se quedo intrigado… quien seria esa mujer?... y porque si su vida parecía tan miserable porque no había hecho nada al respecto?...después de 2 semanas en recuperación , decidió cambiar eso… House se mudo con Wilson… por alguna razón se sentía mas cómodo con el que con Blythe…

Así pasaron los días tratando de recordar y tratando de hacer su vida lo más normal posible… una tarde de domingo salió del departamento sin siquiera saber a ciencia cierta a donde iba… se dejo llevar por su instinto y llego a un parque… se sentó en una banca a observar a las personas… en ese momento se le hizo ver a alguien conocido…

-Dra. Cuddy!...grito

-House… hola que haces aquí?... un tanto sorprendida de verlo ahí

-vine al parque no me pregunte como llegue a aquí, porque como si fuera instinto sabia las calles exactas del parque…

-tal vez estés recordando… aunque es muy raro… este parque queda lejos de tu casa… yo vengo seguido a correr aquí... en fin qué bueno que estés aquí…y por favor no me hables de usted...

-lo siento… para mí es como si no la conociera…como quiere que le diga?... en el hospital se refieren a usted… perdón... a ti... como Cuddy

-puedes llamarme Cuddy o Lisa como tu gustes…

-ok… te llamare Lisa…

A Cuddy le dio mucha ternura el gesto… hacía años que House no la llamaba Lisa… la última vez que la había llamado así ellos eran una joven pareja de enamorados… así que solo sonrió al recordar eso…

-porque te ríes?...

-yo… no por nada discúlpame… una tontería...y dime Wilson sabe que viniste aquí?

-no... yo solo… me salí…

-no te preocupes le llamare de mi celular para avisarle, yo te puedo llevar a su departamento…

-gracias… pero prefiero quedarme un rato mas…

-no quieres regresar aun?...

- a pesar de quedarme con el… me siento algo incomodo… así como contigo que siento que no te conozco… es lo mismo con el… se ha portado muy amable… sin embargo… no sé cómo explicarlo… desearía recordar ya todo…

-no te desesperes… poco a poco iras recordando… bueno… si no quieres regresar, te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa?...

- es muy lejos?...

-no que va… de hecho está muy cerca de este parque

-entonces acepto lisa…

Luego de avisarle a Wilson por celular, ambos se dirigieron a casa de Cuddy… al llegar ahí…

-pasa… que te gustaría cenar?

-no lo sé… cualquier cosa esta bien…

-te gustaría que pidiera una pizza?... sinceramente no soy buena cocinera… sonrió...

House ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba la pizza así que solo atino a decir…

-por mi está muy bien...

-entonces pizza será… decía Cuddy animada

Después de encargar la pizza…

-mira... te traje un álbum de fotos de la universidad… es de Michigan… ahí sales en algunas fotos…

-yo?... un tanto sorprendido tomando el album

-si… ambos estuvimos en Michigan…

-woww entonces nos conocemos hace mucho verdad?

-así es... míralas con detenimiento… tal vez recuerdes algo… yo iré a tomar un baño rápido… no tardo ok…

-está bien…

House se quedo viendo el álbum… detenidamente hojeo cada pasta y observo las fotos de Cuddy, sin duda era una mujer muy guapa… y tal como Cuddy había dicho el salía en unas fotos… en algunas salía con compañeros… dando algún discurso … pero hubo una que le llamo la atención… era una foto donde aparecía a lo lejos… de hecho la foto enfocaba a Cuddy y el aparecía en la parte de atrás como si se hubiera colado… le llamo tanto la atención que saco la fotografía de la pagina plastificada… y al ver al reverso se sorprendió aun mas cuando leyó la dedicatoria…

Lisa: la foto que tanto querías… por fin después de horas en esa fiestucha pudimos fotografiar a Greg... no me lo agradezcas, para eso son las amigas… aunque no se que tanto le ves jajaja un beso... Wendy

Al leerlo sonrió… la seria Dra. Cuddy… en su juventud interesada en él?... se pregunto si tal vez habrían tenido algo que ver… en cuanto escucho que Cuddy se acercaba guardo la foto en su lugar…

-listo… ya regrese… ya viste el álbum?...

-si ya lo vi… respondió con una sonrisa

-y no recordaste nada?...

-no... nada...

-no te preocupes… ya verás que pronto recuperaras la memoria…

Luego de un par de horas y de cenar la pizza, ambos recostados en el sillón….

-Lisa… te puedo preguntar algo?... decía algo tímido

-claro que si House…

-tuvimos algo que ver tu y yo?... es decir… tuvimos una relación?...

Cuddy se quedo callada unos instantes… sin duda alguna la pregunta la había puesto nerviosa…

-porque lo preguntas?...

-porque… eres una mujer muy atractiva, inteligente y simpática, sería un tonto si hubiera desaprovechado esa oportunidad…

Cuddy estaba por demás sorprendida… el verdadero House nunca se hubiera atrevido a reconocer eso… no sin algún tipo de sarcasmo…

-gracias por tus palabras… veras… si tuvimos una relación... no fue seria… nada seria… ambos éramos muy jóvenes… luego tú te fuiste de la universidad… yo seguí mi camino y nos reencontramos después de años… suspiro

-y después de reencontrarnos no tuvimos nada?...

-no… no paso nada… sonrió tímida…- nosotros somos amigos House… en eso Cuddy de manera inesperada recibió un tierno beso de House…- que haces?... decía un poco alterada

-no es obvio?...

-no lo hagas… esta vez con una voz seria

-perdón... de verdad lo siento… es solo que me gustas lisa…

-mira House… tu… tu personalidad… es muy diferente a como eres ahora… tu generalmente no sueles decir lo que sientes o ser tan amable con las personas…

-bueno eso explicaría él porque estoy solo…

-yo no puedo corresponderte porque... House no la dejo hablar…

-te gusto?

-qué?...

-solo di sí o no

-House yo…

-solo quiero una respuesta… se honesta

-está bien… Cuddy estaba de lo más nerviosa… si… me gustas House pero yo…

-es todo lo que quería saber… House la beso una vez más sin embargo se separo de ella y se alejo…

-que haces? … a dónde vas?... sumamente preocupada…

-necesito hacer algo!... alcanzo a gritar… ahora que se que te gusto hare algo al respecto!

-pero tú no sabes llegar a casa de Wilson… inmediatamente se paró de su asiento y lo siguió hasta la puerta

-no te preocupes… tengo la dirección anotada tomare un taxi, adiós Lisa te veré pronto...

Cuddy se quedo con una enorme sonrisa… y realmente preocupada… se estaba ilusionando… y sabia que en cualquier momento House podría ser el mismo de siempre…

Al llegar a casa de Wilson…

-pensé que Cuddy te traería…

-es Cuddy verdad?...

-de que hablas?... totalmente extrañado

-es Cuddy... la mujer de la que hablaste que estaba enamorado verdad?...

-recordaste algo?...

-lo sabia!…. gritaba entusiasmado

-que sabes?

-no he recordado... pero teniéndola cerca yo no sé cómo me he quedado sin hacer nada…

-es lo que todos nos preguntamos… suspiro

-conquistare a Cuddy, Wilson…

-House no creo que estés en condición de conquistar a alguien en este momento…

-escucha si fui tan idiota tantos años como para dejar escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz, no lo hare ahora…

-sabes esa nueva actitud tuya me gusta, sin embargo… escucha tu no harías esta clase de cosas… si ilusionas a Cuddy y luego al recobrar la memoria la rechazas...

-porque haría eso?...

-por idiota… por eso…

-lo siento no me detendré…

Al paso de los días Cuddy fue bombardeada con tarjetas, flores, llamadas, etc…. Y a cada invitación se negaba, hasta tenía un guardia afuera de su oficina para que evitara el paso a House… sin embargo un día al llegar a casa…

-que haces aquí?...

-no me dejaste otra opción… tenía que verte...

-House ya te dije que no… una vez más House la interrumpió

-te amo…

-no... noo tu no me amas… el verdadero House...

-el verdadero House es un idiota y yo el de hoy… ahora… te ama

-House yo simplemente no puedo hacer esto…

Cuddy estaba por huir de ahí y entrar a casa cuando House la detuvo del brazo y la beso… cosa que Cuddy en un principio se resistió para luego ceder…lentamente ambos se separaron…

-Cuddy quiero estar contigo…

-esto es una locura...

-solo déjate llevar…

Cuddy aparto una fina lágrima que caía de su mejilla… y sonrió…

-no sé que estoy haciendo… y se abalanzo a besar a House

Ambos entraron besándose con pasión a la casa, Cuddy dejo caer su maletín en el vestíbulo mientras que House le quitaba el saco que traía puesto para arrojarlo al piso... solamente se separaron para subir las escaleras, al llegar a la recamara… House ya había desabotonado la blusa de Cuddy dejando ver parte de su ropa interior... Cuddy besaba el cuello de House recordando ese olor que hacía años había olido… lentamente House tumbo a Cuddy a la cama sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo, ella por su parte ya había quitado por completo la camisa de House y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones… mientras el juego seguía Cuddy noto la excitación de House… lentamente acomodo sus piernas , House por su parte recorría el cuerpo de Cuddy con sus labios, finalmente esta ultima emitió un gemido… ya no había marcha atrás… ninguno de los dos podía parar aquello… las embestidas lentas al principio… fueron subiendo el ritmo… al paso de los minutos House se separo de Cuddy… ambos respirando agitadamente… le dio un beso en los labios mientras se acomodaba para acurrucarla… así ambos abrazados… al recobrar el aliento…

-te amo… le susurraba House al oído

-y yo a ti… mientras le besaba…

-Cuddy… recuerdo el tequila…

-qué?... volteo hacia él un tanto extrañada

-el tequila… recuerdo en Michigan… ambos nos emborrachamos con tequila y nos fuimos a mi dormitorio...

-si… es verdad... me recuerdas?... ya recuerdas?

-no… fue como un flashback… de pronto recordé esa escena… tu y yo ebrios… y en el dormitorio… ambos luchábamos para que no despertara… como se llamaba?

-tony...

-cierto… si es verdad tony…

-y reciente?... has recordado algo del hospital?

-ayer recordé algo con Wilson… poco a poco iré recordando…

Cuddy se quedo algo preocupada… los días siguientes House se había comportado como todo un caballero y un excelente novio, salidas a cenar, a conciertos, quedarse a dormir juntos….de pronto House dejo de llamar y pidió a Cuddy tiempo sin dar una explicación… tras una semana… House se presento en casa de Cuddy…

-puedo pasar?

-si claro… pasa…

-Cuddy e recobrado la memoria…

-lo supuse… se le podía ver el semblante triste

-solo vine a decirte que...

-House no te preocupes yo entiendo… no me debes ninguna explicación…

-me dejas terminar?

-perdón… continua…

-Cuddy no se cómo decirlo… yo... te quiero…

Cuddy se sorprendió al escuchar eso…

-estas últimas semanas han sido por demás ridículas… pero… han sido las mejores de mi vida… y no quiero perder eso…

-estás seguro?..

-no me tendrás tan amoroso como en estos días… tu me conoces y…

-lo sé…

-te quiero y quiero estar contigo…

-y yo te quiero a ti… temía que al recobrar la memoria tu…

-que me comportara como un idiota?…

-si… sonrió…

-ya no mas… aunque de verdad no te empalagaba todo ese amor?... como me dejaste hacer tantas cursilerías?

-digamos que eras tú… y cualquier cosa que hagas tu me encanta

-todo? … guiñando el ojo

-todo…

-que te parece si ahora mi memoria y yo visitamos tu recamara?… tomándola de la cintura...

-me parece perfecto… besándolo y quitándole el saco…

-sabes lo único que me gustaba de perder la memoria era estar sin trabajar…

-mejor cállate y sigue…

-lo que tu digas ama… sarcástico…

Ambos se dirigieron a la recamara y recordaron ahora si los viejos tiempos….

FIN

**Demasiado meloso?...hahahah espero que no… les mando un beso y ya preparo uno nuevo! Bye byeeeeee **


End file.
